


Abominations

by Boysn



Series: Trip Week 2K15 [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Trip Week about what I like most about Trip. I like his dedication to mimicking Virus the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abominations

Virus had gotten his ears pierced. 

Trip turned his head from side to side, examining himself in the mirror, imagining his lobes with those dangling abominations. He was sure Virus got it done just to spite him. The other day Trip had stated how he hated jewelry. How it was just something the enemy could grab onto and use against you. A few days later Virus strutted in with earrings. 

Trip ran his razor up his neck. Shaving everyday was a necessity. A red 5 o'clock shadow with his dyed blond hair looked horrible. And it wasn't just his face either. His chest, arm, and leg hair all had to go. He didn't have to look exactly like Virus, but he had to be close. 

He rinsed his face off and picked up an ice cube, placing it to his ear. Unlike Virus Trip wasn't allowed out of the facility yet, so he had to pierce his own ears. He held the cube to his ear till it felt numb then picked up the sewing needle he procured from Sei's room. 

Puncturing his ear hurt but not enough for him to react. A small trickle of blood ran down his neck as he placed the black and pink earring in his ear. 

Virus had black and green but Trip didn't have much choice in his selection. He asked the facility personnel for earrings and this was what they brought him. At least it was the same style. 

He repeated the process with the other other lobe, hoping that he got them even enough. After examining his work he dabbed up all the blood and got himself ready for bed. 

On the way back to his secluded room he ran into Virus, who was flipping through a pile of papers. He didn't want to noticeably get his attention but he slowed his pace hoping the other man would look up. 

He did. And a smile appeared on his lips. Trip's pulse went up but he kept his face neutral and didn't allow his pleasure to show through. 

Then Virus reached up to his own ear and slipped one of his earrings off and waved it. 

The fucker had clip ons.

**Author's Note:**

> Virus is a meanie and totally knew Trip would do it!


End file.
